


Letter Home

by abednadirs



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Letters, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Troy Barnes At Sea, gay troy barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abednadirs/pseuds/abednadirs
Summary: Troy writes his feelings to Abed in a letter.
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Letter Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much inspired by Letter Home by Childish Gambino so listen to it carefully and read along!! I hope you enjoy this little drabble!

Dear Abed,

I think I’m writing this a little ~~tipsty~~ tipsy… okay, maybe I am drunk…

Right. Anyways.

Since being on this journey across the ocean and the world… I have had a lot of time on my hands to not only explore different cultures and experience new things that I never thought or even dreamed of experiencing but I have also had a lot of time to think and discover myself without distraction…

Abed, this is really hard for me to say but… I’m gay and, well, I love you. 

I’m in love with you... I know, crazy right??

I talked to my mom about it and, luckily, she accepted me and she said I should write you letters to express my feelings… I think about you a lot. I hope you’re thinking about me and I hope you’re not falling in love with someone else… if you even _love me_ in that way…

Everywhere I go and explore, I see things that just remind me of you constantly and I have so many souvenirs for you when I get home. I hope you like them… I hope you like me. I want to hold your hand so bad, Abed. 

I want to kiss you and go on dates with you. I wish you were here right now… so that I could have all these amazing experiences with you because, honestly, you’re the best. You make everything so much better and I don’t think anyone will ever compare to you. People thrive to be like you… they try but they fail.

You’re one of a kind, Abed. 

I love you so much and I hope that you love me, too.

I can’t wait to come home to you…. wherever that maybe, doesn’t matter because you, Abed Nadir, are my home. 

You always will be my home.

You’re all I ever wanted.

Love, Troy Barnes

P.S 

~~I miss your calls… they’re getting so spaced out.~~

I miss you so much. ~~This is worse than the 2 days at AC Repair School… _much worse_ . ~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you liked it please leave kudos and some comments down below!! Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
